


Still Got It

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, older mcstarr, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After all these decades, Paul and Ringo still don't want to take their eyes off each other.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Still Got It

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Can I request some mcstarr with them being cuddly old gradpa rockstars, who are still very attracted to each other?" 
> 
> Thanks to Iamonly17 for helping me figure out the title!

Paul was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he saw Ringo creeping up behind him in the mirror.

“Good morning, handsome,” Ringo said as he wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist and kissed his bare shoulder.

“Catching me at one of my least handsome moments here,” Paul mumbled before spitting out the toothpaste and wiping his mouth.

“Those moments don’t exist with you,” Ringo said.

At his age, Paul didn’t quite believe him, but it was easier to believe with Ringo running his hands over his chest. “Mm,” Paul sighed, placing his hand over Ringo’s and entwining their fingers. “They loved us at the concert last night.”

“Shocking,” Ringo joked. “But you looked a bit sad up there. What was that about?”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Paul said, easily laughing it off.

Ringo frowned and turned Paul around to face him. “C’mon, love. After all we’ve been through, you’re still hiding your feelings from me? What’s the matter?”

“…It’s silly.”

“ _I’m_ silly, and you still love me. Out with it.”

Cracking a small smile, Paul relented. “There’s just so much space between us on stage, y’know? I can’t even see you from where I stand.”

“Look at you, gettin’ all sentimental,” Ringo teased, resting his hands on Paul’s waist. “Can’t say I’m complaining about the stage. I’ve got the best view in the house.” He squeezed Paul’s hips and raised his eyebrows.

“Of course,” Paul laughed.

“You’ve still got it, by the way,” Ringo added.

“Got what?”

“Your moves. Those little shimmies and shakes,” Ringo said, waggling his head the way Paul always did. It would have looked better if Ringo still had his mop top, but it was cute nonetheless.

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes. But after a moment, he said, “I _do_ still have it, don’t I?”

“Never gonna lose it.”

Smiling, Paul wrapped Ringo in another hug and kissed him gently. “Thank you.”

Ringo kissed him once more before clearing his throat. “So, now that I’ve boosted your ego, how about you tell me how great _I_ still look?”

“Oh, boy. We’ll be here all day.”

Ringo leaned against the wall and grinned. “I’ve got time.”


End file.
